Gonna Be Fine
by xxiuchen
Summary: Requested by Anon on my Ask FM. Death chara. Oneshot. Jongdae as Dad and Dany as Son. Very fast plot and typo! uu mind to review after reading? thanks c;


Gonna Be Fine

Author: xxiuchen

Lenght: oneshot

Genre: Angst, Family, Sad

Introducing Kim Jongdae as Father and Dany as Son

Requested by Anon from Ask Fm

**Happy Reading! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut blonde itu menunduk. Sementara laki-laki yang terlihat muda duduk di sebelahnya sembari mengangguk. Matanya fokus pada Guru Bidang Studi di depannya.

"Dany sebenarnya tahu peraturan di sekolah ini. Tapi dia sering sekali melanggar, Pak. Nilainya juga selalu jelek! Selalu di bawah KKM!" seru Guru Bidang Studi.

Jongdae melirik pemuda yang bernama Dany itu, "Maafkan kelakuan anak saya, Pak. Saya akan membicarakan ini nanti dengannya."

"Baiklah. Saya harap, bapak dapat membantu. Mohon bantuan bapak dalam mengurus anak anda." Guru Bidang Studi itu menghela nafasnya.

Jongdae dan Dany berdiri kemudian mereka bersalaman dengan Guru Bidang Studi tersebut. Jongdae dan Dany keluar bersama dari ruangan itu. Berjalan dalam diam. Hanya langkah kaki yang bersahutan.

"Ayah aku..." Dany hendak berbicara.

Jongdae berbalik kemudian menggeram, "Ayah sudah muak, nak."

"Tapi Ayah aku... A-Aku..."

"Diam Dany! Kita bicarakan ini di rumah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mengecat rambutmu, merokok, mabuk-mabukan, nilaimu jelek semua, apa yang bisa Ayah banggakan dari dirimu?!" gertak Jongdae. Dia menatap Dany dengan tatapan tajam. Dia mendengus.

"Kenapa Ayah selalu melarangku begini-begitu?!" bentak Dany, "Aku bosan dengan kehidupanku!"

"Ayah lelah Dany! Ayah lelah mengurusmu! Apakah kau tidak mengerti Ayah kesulitan? Kita bisa jatuh miskin! Tapi kau? Kau malah pergi ke klub malam dan mabuk-mabukan hingga jackpot!" bentak Jongdae lebih keras. Dia memukul meja itu dengan sekali pukulan, membuat Dany terlonjak.

"Apa?! Ayah lelah mengurusku?! Lalu, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?! Kenapa?! Aku juga lelah punya Ayah miskin seperti kau!" seru Dany sembari menunjuk-nunjuk di depan wajah Jongdae.

Jongdae menggeram, matanya melotot dan mukanya memerah. Dia menendang kursinya kemudian berdiri. Dia naik ke atas meja kemudian menerjang Dany yang duduk di depannya itu. Jongdae mencengkram kerah Dany. Dia mengangkatnya agar sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu?! Dengan senang hati!" teriak Jongdae di depan wajah Dany.

Jongdae memukul wajah Dany dengan satu pukulan keras. Membuat Dany batuk darah dibuatnya. Dany menatap Jongdae lagi. Menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan ini, Dany. Tidak. Tapi kau memaksa!" pekik Jongdae frustasi.

Dia memukul wajah Dany lagi. Membogem pipi kirinya, membuatnya lagi-lagi muntah darah. Berbekas sebuah luka membiru yang terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya kini. Dany tertunduk, dia kembali memuntahkan darah sembari batuk. Jongdae menggeram.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku melakukan ini Dany?! Kenapa?! JAWAB AYAH DANY!" teriak Jongdae keras. Dany mendongak, namun dia menunduk lagi.

Jongdae mengepalkan tangannya dan mengupulkan segenap tenaganya. Tangannya terkepal hingga kuku carinya memutuh. Jongdae mengarahkan tinjunya pada perut Dany. Dany terlonjak, muntah darahnya semakin banyak.

Jongdae memukul lagi perut Dany. Dany terlonjak lagi kemudian dia terbatuk-batuk. Darahnya semakin banyak mengalir dari bibirnya. Membasahi seragam sekolahnya dan membanjiri lantai ruang makan mereka.

"Kau anak yang bodoh! Kau anak yang tidak bisa mengikuti peraturan! Kau anak yang tidak bisa mendengarkan perkataan Ayah! Kau tidak pantas hidup! Kau tidak berguna, Dany!" teriak Jongdae di depan wajah Dany. Dia membogem lagi perut Dany.

"K-Kau... Kau h-hanya laki-laki tua y-yang t-tidak berguna!" seru Dany dengan sisa tenaganya. Jongdae menggeram.

Jongdae memukul lagi perut Dany. Namun kali ini tiga bogeman sekaligus tanpa berhenti. Jongdae mendengus penuh amarah di depan Dany.

"K-Kalau a-aku ... T-Tidak berguna k-kenapa kau tidak mem-membuangku se-sejak a-a-awal?! HAH?! K-KENAPA?! J-JAWAB AKU!" teriak Dany kali ini depan wajah Jongdae. Darah yang tersisa pada mulutnya mengenai wajah Jongdae.

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Jongdae frustasi.

Jongdae melonggarkan cengkramannya pada kerah Dany. Dany perlahan-lahan merosot ke lantai sementara Jongdae berdiri di tempatnya. Dany yang sudah tidak kuat berdiri akhirnya hanya bisa terduduk di lantai. Menumpukan kepala dan tangannya pada kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

Jongdae, terdiam. Dia tertunduk. Melihat ke lantai yang penuh dengan darah anaknya sendiri. Dia berdosa. Memukul darah dagingnya sendiri. Mengatakan bahwa belahan jiwanya itu tidak berguna. Bibirnya bergetar dan sudut matanya berair. Samar-samar, suara isakan terdengar dari Jongdae.

"Aku tidak mau membuangmu karena aku mencintaimu." Ujar Jongdae. Dany mendongak demi melihat wajah Jongdae.

"Aku mencintaimu... K-karena kau... Kau anakku, Dany. Kau anakku." Bisik Jongdae disela-sela isakannya.

Jongdae menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Namun air mata itu semakin banyak menuruni pipi Jongdae. Membuat sebuah tetesan kecil turun dari dagunya yang tegas. Dany melihat cairan itu perlahan-lahan turun. Dany melunak.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu. Sudah cukup kehilangan Ibumu, tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu." Ujar Jongdae.

"Sudah cukup, Sudah cukup kehilangan Ibumu... Sudah cukup..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian pemukulan Dany, hubungan Jongdae dengan Dany mulai membaik. Kini, Dany lebih rajin belajar dan mulai mengikuti peraturan yang diberikan oleh sekolah maupun Ayahnya. Dany pun juga berusaha untuk tidak mabuk-mabukan dan keluar malam.

Melihat perubahan Dany, Jongdae ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk Dany. Jongdae rela kerja lembur demi mendapatkan penghargaan dari perusahaannya. Dan usahanya itu berhasil. Jongdae mendapatkan tiket gratis untuk pergi ke Namsan Tower. Sebuah Tower yang terkenal di Korea dengan istilah _Gembok Cinta_-nya.

"Ayah, mau kemana?" tanya Dany sembari memakai sabuk pengamannya. Dia menatap Jongdae yang tengah menyalakan mobil.

"Mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang hebat!" seru Jongdae. Dany tertawa geli.

"Tempat yang hebat?" Apa itu?"

Jongdae mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kau akan tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongdae perlahan-lahan membuka penutup mata yang diikat pada mata Dany. Ketika penutup mata itu terbuka, Dany terkesiap. Matanya membulat dan Jongdae bisa mendengar Dany mengatakn _Wah_. Jongdae terkikik geli.

"Namsan! Namsan Tower!" seru Dany sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Namsan Tower berkali-kali. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Kau suka?" tanya Jongdae. Dany mengangguk antusias.

"Sudah lama sejak kematian Ibu... Kita tidak kesini ya..." bisik Jongdae, lebih tepatnya sebuah gumaman.

Dany segera meraih tangan Jongdae kemudian menariknya. Jongdae tertawa geli melihat tingkah anaknya itu. Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya. Seperti ada suatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Seperti ada suatu kejadian yang aneh yang segera terjadi pada mereka.

Jongdae merasa takut kehilangan Dany, namun dia juga ingin bertemu Istrinya di Surga. Jongdae merasa mereka semua akan berkumpul lagi. Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis semua pikiran-pikiran aneh di otaknya. Dia akan menikmati hari bersama anaknya itu tanpa halangan apapun.

Jongdae dan Dany segera naik menuju tingkat tertinggi dari Namsan Tower. Memperlihatkan banyak gembok-gembok yang terkunci pada pagar di sana. Banyak para pengunjung juga yang datang untuk menuliskan kata-kata cinta mereka dan menggembongnya agar cinta mereka dengan pasangan abadi. Namun ada juga keluarga yang berkunjung kesana.

"Hey, Hey... Mau menuliskan sesuatu?" tanya Jongdae sembari menunjukkan sebuah gembok di tangannya.

Dany mengangguk, "Ayo. Apa? Kita mau menuliskan apa?"

Jongdae mendongak demi melihat langit sore yang berwarna jingga itu. Angin yang menghembus terasa seperti mengusap pipinya kemudian mengusak rambut Jongdae. Jongdae memejamkan matanya.

"Ah coba, Ayah... Aku ingin menulis ini..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongdae berharap-harap cemas. Anaknya, Dany, tak kunjung pulang. Sudah hampir jam setengah duabelas malam dan Dany belum pulang dari latihan band-nya. Jongdae menggigit kuku jarinya, masih berharap-harap cemas.

Jongdae mengecek kembali handphone-nya. Berharap Dany membalas pesan yang dia kirim atau membalas missed call-nya. Jongdae menggeram. Dia menghentakkan kakinya sembari berdiri.

Dia segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan melesat masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Menyelakannya kemudian memanaskannya sebentar. Jongdae mengecek kembali handphone-nya, namun nihil. Tak ada balasan dary Dany. Setelah yakin mobilnya panas, Jongdae segera tancap gas dan pergi ke sebuah tempat.

Karena dia tahu anaknya pasti di situ.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentuman musik keras terdengar saat Jongdae baru masuk ke dalam sebuah klum malam. Banyak orang yang bermabuk-mabukan, yang menari di _dance floor_, perempuan-perempuan sexy di sana-sini, dan pria-pria brengsek yang tengah berkumpul bermabuk-mabukan.

Tapi, bukan itu yang ingin dia cari. Dia ingin anaknya. Jongdae memincingkan matanya agar memudahkan dirinya mencary Dany di tengah cahaya klub malam yang redup. Jongdae terlonjak. Dia menemukan Dany. Ya, punggung bocah itu tidak bisa menipu dirinya.

Jongdae yang geram segera berjalan cepat kesana. Tangannya sudah terkepal berniat meninju Dany. Namun, dia mendengar suara letusan senjata api dari luar klub malam. Membuat semua aktivitas di sana berhenti.

**BRAKK! **

Jongdae terlonjak kaget. Suara keras itu terdengar dari klub malam. Derap langkah kaki semakin mendekat ke dalam. Dan munculah beberapa laki-laki dengan sebuah senjata di tangan mereka. Pasti, pasti itu Mafia. Atau perampok?

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! **

Tiba-tiba saja, sekelompok orang itu menembakkan peluru-peluru panas ke seleruh ruangan. Semua pengunjung di sana berhamburan menyelamatkan diri begitupun juga Jongdae. Dia segera membawa Dany ke dalam pelukannya dan berguling ke bawah meja bartender.

"A-Ayah? Apa yang kau..." Dany membulatkan matanya.

"Kau dalam masalah besar, anak muda." Bisik Jongdae pada Dany. Terdengar geram dalam nada bicaranya.

Jongdae memukul kepala Dany pelan, membuat Dany meringis. Kelompok laki-laki tadi kembali menembakkan peluru-peluru mereka secara membabi buta. Tidak ada perlawanan dari siapapun termasuk pemilik klub malam yang Jongdae tahu pasti ada di sana. Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya dari Dany kemudian merangkak. Dany yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, melihat Jongdae yang mengibaskan tangannya ke arah pintu bartender. Mengerti, Dany ikut merangkak ke dalam.

Jongdae dan Dany perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam meja bartender melalu pintu bartender di sana. Jongdae bergidik ketika melihat sang bartender sudah tewas tertembak. Jongdae mendekat pada mayat itu kemudian dia menggeledah celana bartender. Dany memiringkan kepalanya.

"Emm.. Ayah... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Dany bingung.

Jongdae tidak menjawab. Dia segera menarik sesuatu dari celana bartender kemudian menunjukkannya pada Dany. Dany menatap benda itu kaget.

"Pistol? U-Untuk?" tanya Dany lagi. Jongdae melemparkan satu pistol yang dia temukan pada Dany.

"Kau tidak ingin keluar tanpa senjatakan?" Jongdae bertanya lagi. Dia mengecek ada berapa peluru di dalam pistol itu dan beruntung isinya full.

"T-Tapi Ayah... A-Aku tidak bisa menggunakan pistol!" seru Dany.

"Kau bisa bermabuk-mabukan tapi kau tidak bisa menggunakan pistol? Cih, payah." Ejek Jongdae sembari melirik Dany dengan mengejek.

Jongdae menunduk sedikit, dia mengibaskan tangannya, memberi tanda pada Dany untuk keluar duluan. Dany mengangguk pelan kemudian dia keluar sembari menunduk. Dia memang tidak mengerti cara menggunakan pistol, tapi dia akan berusaha sebisanya. Jongdae menyusul di belakangnya.

Kelompok laki-laki itu masih menembakkan senjata apinya secara membabi buta. Sudah banyak yang tewas dan meja-meja atau kursi di sana sudah hampir habis tertembak. Salah satu laki-laki yang berada dalam kelompok itu melihat Jongdae dan Dany yang tengah berlari keluar. Laki-laki itu segera menembakkan pelurunya pada mereka. Jongdae terlonjak. Dia segera mendorong Dany untuk berlindung di balik meja. Jongdae membalas tembakan laki-laki itu dan tepat mengenai jantungnya.

Peluru yang ditembakan oleh laki-laki itu meleset, meleset dari jantungnya tapi tidak dengan tangannya. Jongdae terjatuh ke lantai. Dany segera merangkak dan membantu Jongdae untuk berlindung ke balik meja. Jongdae meringis, tangannya terluka akibat tembakan itu. Merasa tidak terima, Dany menggeram marah. Dia mengambil pistol Jongdae dan kini dia memiliki dua pistol di tangannya. Dia berdiri. Mata elangnya menatap geram pada semua laki-laki itu. Dany menembakan satu pelurunya namun tidak mengenai salah satu dari mereka. Kelompok laki-laki itu kini mengalihkan tembakannya pada Dany. Secara bertubi-tubi dan membabi buta.

Dany segera tertunduk dan kembali bersembunyi di balik meja. Dia melihat Jongdae masih meringis namun dia tahu, mereka tidak bisa terus berlindung di balik meja ini. Dany mendekat pada Ayahnya. Dia meraih lengan Jongdae dan dia merasa tangannya basah. Dia melihat telapak tangannya, darah. Dany menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dany teringat dengan sebuah kain yang ia selalu bawa. Kain itu, menurutnya, adalah sebuah jimat. Dany merogoh kedua saku jaketnya dan celananya. Dia menemukan kain itu kemudian mengikatkannya pada lengan Jongdae.

"Ayah, Ayah... Kita tidak bisa di sini." Bisik Dany, "Kita harus segera pergi."

"K-Kau saja yang pergi." Bisik Jongdae. Dia tersenyum lembut pada Dany tapi matanya menatap Dany nanar.

Dany menggeleng, "Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Ayah!"

Dany mengangkat Jongdae dan dengan tenaganya ia membopong Jongdae. Dany segera membawa Jongdae berlari. Tembakan-tembakan itu semakin banyak ingin membidik Jongdae dan Dany. Lari mereka yang terseok-seok membuat Dany kebingungan. Apakah mereka akan selamat? Jongdae masih meringis kesakitan karena lukanya.

"Dany, tinggalkan Ayah dan kau pergilah. Cari bantuan!" pekik Jongdae. Dany menggeleng.

"Aku akan membawa Ayah pergi!" seru Dany. Dia masih berusaha mengajak Jongdae berlari walaupun setengah menyeretnya.

"Jika kau masih di sini, kau akan mati Dany! Cepat, Cepat, pergilah!"

"Setidaknya kita mati bersama!"

Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya demi melihat para penembak itu. Jongdae terkesiap. Seorang laki-laki salah satu dari mereka mengarahkan senjata apinya tepat pada Dany. Pelatuk senjata api itu ditekan oleh laki-laki itu.

**DOR! **

Dany dan Jongdae terkesiap. Dany melirik perutnya, dan sebuah bolongan kecil melingkar di sana. Dia kini melirik perut Jongdae, dan sebuah bulatan kecil juga ada di perutnya. Dia mendongak dan melihat Jongdae tersenyum lembut padanya.

Dany merasa kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya lemas. Dany segera merosot ke lantai namun tangan Jongdae sudah menahannya terlebih dahulu. Dia membaringkan anaknya itu perlahan. Jongdae yang juga sudah lemas, merosot ke lantai dan tertidur di samping Dany. Darah dari perut mereka merembes ke baju mereka. Memberikan noda darah pada baju mereka. Jongdae terkekeh. Dia menoleh demi melihat wajah anaknya. Dany melirik Jongdae. Bibirnya memucat dan keringat dingin semakin banyak membanjiri wajahnya. Dany tersenyum.

"Apakh itu sakit?" Jongdae bertanya. Dia menunjuk bekas tembakan pada perut Dany. Dany mengangguk lemah.

"Ah... Aku mencium bau Ibumu..." lanjut Jongdae lagi kemudian terkekeh. Dany tersenyum lembut.

"Ayah, apakah Ibu cantik?" tanya Dany pelan. Jongdae mengangguk lemah.

"Sangat cantik, Dany. Jika kau bertemu dengannya, kau akan berpikir dia adalah malaikat." Jelas Jongdae setengah berbisik.

Dany tersenyum, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Hahaha, ayo kita bertemu dengannya." Ajak Jongdae. Dia tertawa hambar. Matanya menerawang langit-langit klub malam itu.

Tidak ada suara tembakan. Jongdae menoleh dan kelompok laki-laki itu sudah menghilang. Dia hanya menemukan satu orang dan itu hanyalah mayatnya. Jongdae kembali menatap Dany.

"Tidak ada orangtua yang membenci anaknya sendiri, Dany." Bisik Jongdae. Dany menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Semua orangtua mencintai anaknya walaupun mereka kejam padanya. Begitupun juga aku. Walaupun kau bukan anak yang pintar dan sering melanggar peraturan, tapi Ayah tidak membencimu. Ayah menyayangimu." Jelas Jongdae lembut.

Dany tersenyum mendekat pada Jongdae. Tangannya perlahan-lahan meraih tubuh Jongdae yang basah karena keringat dingin. Jongdae tersenyum getir.

"Ayah..." panggil Dany pelan, "Aku mencintaimu."

Jongdae tersenyum lembut kemudian dia meraih pucuk kepala Dany. Dia mencium pucuk kepala Dany pelan. Jongdae mengusap rambut Dany dengan sayang. Dia melirik Dany yang kini memejamkan matanya. Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Dany?" tanya Jongdae pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dany?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jongdae tersenyum getir. Dany sudah lebih dahulu menutup matanya. Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan. Dari sudut matanya, satu bulir air mata turun perlahan melalu pipinya. Jongdae mengecup lagi pucuk kepala Dany kemudian mengusapnya. Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya lagi.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Ibumu. Kau akan bertemu dengan Ibumu, Dany." Bisik Jongdae.

"Begitupun juga Ayah. Kita akan berkumpul lagi, kau senang?"

"Setelahnya ini, semua akan baik-baik saja Dany. _Everything gonna be fine_."

Jongdae mengangguk pelan.

"Ayah juga mencintamu, Dany."

Satu hembusan nafas pelan, pelukan tangannya perlahan melonggar, dan satu bulir air mata lagi jatuh. Jongdae tersenyum, setidaknya dia mati bersama anaknya. Anak semata wayangnya. Memeluknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ayah aku mencintaimu. Ibu aku juga mencintaimu. Suatu hari kita akan berkumpul lagi! Aku akan menunggu hari itu! Setelah itu, semua akan baik-baik saja. Everything gonna be fine." _

_-Kim Dany 12.17.13 _

_Namsan Tower_

**FIN **

**YOOOSHHHH JADIIII! Nyahaha lagi-lagi saya dapet request dari Anon di Ask Fm -_- belakangan ini saya lagi dapet banya request sampe saya bingung mau nyelesainnya gimana. Tapi saya akan menyelesaikan semua ff saya tentunya. Saya akan sebisa mungkin mempercepat pembuatan **_**Deeper, Chocolate Bar, **_**dan **_**The Madness Returns**_**. Saya mohon bersabar sedikit karena saya sudah ditagih-tagih -_- **

**Saya sangat berterimakasih dengan review dan tanggapan positif di setiap FF saya ^^ saya sangat senang ternyata banyak juga peminat FF saya hehehe. Terimakasih! Saya akan membuat FF yang lebih baik lagi. **

**Dan saya ingin meminta maaf untuk Anon TT jika cerita ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan uu saya bingung mau buat ff gimana karena otak saya abis ide -_-" tapi saya harap Anon menyukai FF saya ^^**

**Maafkan saya kalau ada typo dan alurnya abal-abal TTTTTTT **

**Mind to Review? **

**Thanks ^^ **


End file.
